headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: Ghosts
"Ghosts" is the eighth episode of season one of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, which is a retooling of the Scream film series created by Wes Craven in 1996. The episode was directed by Rodman Flender with a script written by Kay Reindl and Erin Maher. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, August 18th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Jordan Rosenberg - Co-producer * John Shiban - Consulting producer * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Kay Reindl - Supervising producer * Erin Maher - Supervising producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Jill Blotevogel - Executive producer * Jaime Paglia - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series directed by Rodman Flender. It is his only episode from season one. His next episode is season two's, "Let the Right One In". * This is the second episode of Scream: The Series co-written by Kay Reindl. She previously worked on "Aftermath". * This is the second episode of Scream: The Series co-written by Erin Maher. She previously worked on "Aftermath". * Final appearance of Connor Weil on the series. His death scene was glimpsed at the end of "In the Trenches", but is recapped here with extra material in the beginning of this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Will Belmont's mother. Allusions * Noah Foster is wearing a Mister Fantastic t-shirt in this episode. Mister Fantastic is a comic book super-hero featured in titles published by Marvel Comics. His real name is Reed Richards and he is the leader of the Fantastic Four. In addition to having a genius-level intellect, Mister Fantastic has the ability to stretch all of his body parts to indeterminate lengths. Yes, ALL of his body parts. Body Count * Will Belmont - Split down the middle by a trenching machine. Quotes * Piper Shaw: The brutal murder of Will Belmont has forever changed the town of Lakewood. I came here as an outsider and then Will Belmont saved my life, so now I'm part of the story. So I can't even pretend to be objective anymore. Now I just want it to be over, and for the people I've come to know to find peace again. .... * Piper Shaw: Second chances are rare. Don't waste them. .... * Quinn Maddox: We are a family, Brooke. If one of us gets hurt, we all get hurt. * Brooke Maddox: Yeah, and I'm left to pick up the pieces. * Quinn Maddox: I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we are going to survive this. You'll stay with the Fitzgeralds for now. Just be strong until we can all be back together again. * Brooke Maddox: Maybe we shouldn't. turns to leave * Quinn Maddox: Brooke? Brooke, wait. * Brooke Maddox: Goodbye, daddy. See also External Links Category:Scream: The Series episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Rodman Flender Category:Kay Reindl Category:Erin Maher Category:Jordan Rosenberg Category:John Shiban Category:Matthew Signer Category:Keith Levine Category:Kay Reindl Category:Erin Maher Category:Kathy Landsberg Category:Bob Weinstein Category:Harvey Weinstein Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Wes Craven Category:Jill E. Blotevogel Category:Jaime Paglia Category:Marianne Maddalena Category:Cathy Konrad Category:Willa Fitzgerald Category:Bex Taylor-Klaus Category:John Karna Category:Amadeus Serafini Category:Connor Weil Category:Carlson Young Category:Jason Wiles Category:Tracy Middendorf Category:Bryan Batt Category:Amelia Rose Blaire Category:Bobby Campo Category:Tom Maden Category:Tom Everett Scott Category:Lara Grice Category:Madison Wolfe Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified